Camera cases are commonly used to transport and store cameras. It is often necessary or desirable, however, to allow the user to gain access quickly to the stored camera and to provide additional storage space for camera accessories or other equipment.
Typically, photographers carry multiple camera accessories along with the camera. If the camera case is not sized to accommodate these accessories, they must be independently carried. However, if the camera and accessories are carried together, the carrying bag may become oversized and bulky, which makes the bag difficult to carry. Thus, it is important to provide a camera case that is lightweight and designed to carry the camera and multiple accessories in a rugged and compact space.
Although camera cases are generally known, they have conventionally been designed as utility bags that provide limited access to the interior. Typically, camera cases include a top or side opening for accessing the interior storage compartment. However, these camera cases do not ensure that the camera does not inadvertently move when the bag is opened which may cause potential damage to the delicate electronic componentry. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a camera case that would maintain the camera in a fixed position within the case.
Moreover, typical camera cases are not efficiently designed to allow the removal and replacement of the stored camera. For example, a conventional utility bag shape that includes short handles or a shoulder strap limits the photographers ability to access the camera with one hand. That is, to access items stored in conventional camera cases, one must remove the case from their person, set the case down, and then gain access to the stored contents. Thus the photographer cannot quickly access the stored camera and associated accessories. It would be desirable to provide a camera case that allows easy access to the stored camera. Additionally, it would be beneficial to provide a camera case which also positions the camera so that it is easy to selectively remove and replace.
In addition, conventional camera cases require the photographer to use one or both hands to carry the camera case. This is undesirable if the photographer is also trying to carry other items or maneuver around objects. Thus it would be advantageous to provide a camera case capable of unobtrusively containing a camera and providing for hands-free carrying.
Furthermore, conventional camera cases have fixed compartments for accessories. Fixed compartments typically do not give a photographer much storage flexibility. For example, some compartments of traditional storage cases are sized for batteries, cords, and flashes but not for lenses. Some camera cases have attempted to provide adjustable compartments; however, such compartments are typically difficult to adjust, do not stay in place, or are not sized to accommodate accessories such as lenses. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a camera case that facilitates the storage of various camera accessories with multiple sizes and geometric shapes.
Cameras and other photographic equipment can be large, heavy and fragile and it is frequently necessary to provide a carrying case to protect them when they are carried. Cameras and their accessories are often carried in and out of cars, vans, buses, trains, airplanes, etc. and often to remote locations. Thus, it is important to have a camera case that adequately protects the contents stored. Moreover, it important to adequately protect the equipment because repairs can be very expensive. Damage to camera equipment while in a storage case is typically caused by the equipment not remaining in a fixed or semi-fixed position while the case is being moved or dropped. Typical camera cases are made from nylon, polyester, aluminum, or some combination thereof. Unfortunately, these materials are usually too rigid or not rigid enough to provide adequate protective storage. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a camera case containing a molded, rigid support for a camera to maintain the camera in a relatively fixed position.
There is a long felt but unsolved need for a camera case that avoids the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art and provides a camera storage area with a molded support for a camera, positions the stored camera for easy removal, and accommodates multiple accessories with variable shapes such as lenses, and provides dividing walls within the storage case.